Pleasure
by nuaghty.thoughts.o0o
Summary: NEW short story. TxK. LEMON. These are the sounds of pure pleasure. Please comment, flames allowed, complements appreciated.


-1**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story, especially not Fruits Basket.**

Pleasure

Banging echoed through the house, moans surrounded they're room, and they're bodies covered with sweat. A teenage boys grunting in rhythm with they're skins colliding over and over again, they're mouths moaning each others names, the sounds of pure pleasure.

'Harder,' she moaned, and so as he widened her legs for better entrance he stuck his hard self inside of her. He had her against the wall, with his strength his hands lifted her up by her thighs, her arms around his neck, topless, but only a skirt, and with no underwear to begin with, her breast bounced every time he had entered her with his member.

'Tohru…' Kyo grunted out, he was completely naked, he increased his pace, the sound of his balls slapping against her increased, as well as her moaning, her yelling, his name. He forcefully moved her hips to meet with his. His cock had fit into her well. She was wet around him, and he had cum more than once, her, more than five times. They'd been at it for hours, occasionally swapping positions to a new one. This is what happens when Shigure and Yuki are gone, and this time, they were gone for another three days.

'Uh, yes! Fuck me, Kyo!' Tohru never swore, however during sex, it was a like a new side of Tohru, a confident, sexy, fucking Tohru. Kyo didn't mind one bit, although he loves her the way she is, he cant help but feel horny when she comes into his room with no underwear on, hopping onto his desk in front of his sitting self, legs wide open and fingering herself, making herself wetter and wetter. At that point Kyo had exploded, jumping of his seat and widened her legs and had began to lick her pussy until the next wave over came his mouth. His name being moaned by Tohru was his most favourite sound in the world, it would make him throb, make him harder, until he can't hold it any longer and stuffs his cock into her pussy repeatedly.

'Uhhh! Kyo!' She yelled as she was near her climax again. With one last thrust, they came together, panting, sweating, smiling, 'Kyo,' she said as she caressed his cheek. He smirked.

'I'm not done yet, Tohru,' With himself still inside her, he carried her away from the wall, as he walked, she felt him moving in her, which only made her moan once more, they both were still very aroused. He took himself out, let her stand for one second as he sat on his desk. She stood in front of him, back facing him. He lifted her up with her hips and slowly, slid his dick into her ass. She winced, no matter how pleasurable it was, there was still a little bit of pain. He did little thrusts behind her, his hands hooking under her knees and widening her legs. Her vagina wide open. He let go of one leg, reach for the drawer beside him and pulled something out.

Tohru's eyes were closed with pleasure, she hadn't notice Kyo's new weapon. Not until he had stuck it into her pussy. She screamed with delight, whatever it was, it was big, it was moving inside of her, and it was vibrating. She looked down to see one of the biggest dildos she's ever seen inside of her, scrambling about, only to make her dripping wet in an instant.

'Ahh! Oh my God!!! Kyo! Uhhh it feels so good' She screamed and moaned non-stop, arousing Kyo more, he thrust into her ass twice as fast, twice as hard, and as deep as he could.

'Kyo!' She yelled again, she had cum again and again, Kyo grabbed hold of the dildo and thrust it into her at the time he thrust his cock into her. In and out, in and out, in and out, hard and fast. It was an unbelievable feeling, both were ramming into her like crazy and she was going mad. With both her entrance penetrated, she kept moaning, screaming. The vibrations was on its highest level inside of her. Kyo in the other end could feel its vibrations, it made him feel better, hornier, only making him aroused more and more. He hopped of the desk, pulled out the dildo. New position. She was bent over, her hands holding onto the wet ledge of his desk. He thrust into her ass harder this time, the position gave him better access. He then lifted one of her legs up, to widen her pussy. He stuffed the dildo into her, thrusting it in and out as fast and hard as he could.

'Ahhh! Kyo! Fuck me! Yes! Uh, uh, uh!' she screamed.

'Your so fucking tight!' Taking out the dildo one again he put his cock back into her vagina and started banging her sidewards, with one of her legs still in the air, held by him. Tohru massaged her own breasts, and pinched her own nipples. Kyo fucked her hard.

'Kyo! Uh, you cocks so big inside my pussy, faster Kyo, fuck me faster! Ahh!!' He did what he was told. Faster and faster he went. He shoved his tongue down her throat, muffling her moans. She tried to battle back with her own tongue, but he was always good at making out, he always won, he always dominated, she loved it. And has he rammed his full self into her one last time, she climax, her wave surrounded his cock and he came inside of her.

'Uhhhh!' they both moaned into each others mouths. He took himself out, and they lay down on his bed exhausted. But ready for tomorrow.

This Is Pleasure.

THE END!

(A.N: I do realize how both Kyo and Tohru are way out of character, flame me all you like, I'll take the criticism, but please comment, and tell me what you think.)


End file.
